


что в имени тебе моём...

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Как и любая идиотская ситуация в жизни Карапузов, эта началась с сообщения, пришедшего сразу на все их телефоны.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	что в имени тебе моём...

**Author's Note:**

> как написала Панда:  
> Представь диалог Тренера и Рэя.  
> \- Так как тебя на самом деле зовут, а Тренер?  
> \- А тебя?
> 
> и как сказала жена: хочу такой фанфик

Как и любая идиотская ситуация в жизни Карапузов, эта началась с сообщения, пришедшего сразу на все их телефоны. Каждая мобилка тренькнула своим собственным сигналом. Парни сначала переглянулись, и только после этого полезли читать.

— А откуда у него наши номера? — справедливо заметил Бенни.  
— Тренер дал, — нашёлся с ответом Джим.  
— Дал, хех, — прошептал себе под нос Праймтайм, но все его слышали, потому что сидели слишком близко, и потому что шёпот в такой компании всё ещё являлся понятием относительным.  
— Короче, он наконец-то нас убьёт. Всех вместе, да, и никакой Тренер нам не поможет.  
— Чё ты кипишуешь? — Цыкнул Джим: — у него дело небось, может, мы даже бабла поднимем, а?  
— Для начала надо поднять жопы.  
— Да, было бы неплохо, — ответили почти хором, но с места не двинулись.  
— Как думаете, стоит вообще доверять чуваку, у которого фамилия Смит? — Бенни продолжал пялиться в телефон, словно тот показывал ему посекундный отсчёт оставшегося времени на жизнь.  
— Ты же смотрел «Команду А»? — Эрни ткнул его в бок локтем, да так, что Бенни зашипел и двинул ему в ответ кулаком в плечо. Эрни подобный знак внимания посчитал за возможность продолжить мысль: — И тебе понравился Ганнибал?  
— Йо, Ганнибал понравился даже моей бабуле, а она ну очень осторожна в этих вопросах, — влез Праймтайм.  
— Короче, Ганнибал же Смит, так что, думаю, что доверять можно.  
— А прикиньте, его совсем не так зовут? Ха, вот это прикол. И мы бы его звали, будучи уверенными... — Призрак сбился с мысли, на лице его промелькнуло что-то, смутно напоминавшее полёты мысли.  
— Давай ты подержишь эту мысль у себя в голове, пока та не замаринуется, лады? А нам ехать надо.  
— И брать у Тренера фургон, — Эрни начал разглаживать складки на футболке.  
— Раз сказал, то сам иди, — кивнул в его сторону Бенни.  
— Э, ребят, — Призрак почесал небритый подбородок: — а чё про Тренера?  
— А? — оставшимся хором, полностью без понятия, о чём шла речь.  
— А его как зовут? Я чёт и не задумывался даже.  
— Ну ты... — начал было Бенни, но завис, удивленно посмотрев на остальных парней.  
— Его...  
— Гм...

Тишина их накрыла как нокаут — почти звенящая. Правда, оказалось, что звенела связка ключей, которую теребил вернувшийся Эрни.

— Поехали?  
— Ты ему хоть не сказал для чего ключи берёшь? — первым отмер Праймтайм.  
— Не, а надо?  
— Не, не надо, — передразнил Праймтайм, пару ловких движений спустя ключи уже были у него в кулаке.  
— Хорош заигрывать, поехали уже, — Призрак понуро пошёл на улицу.  
— Не грусти, я думаю, он убьёт нас быстро, — продолжил своё Бенни.

Дальше он продолжать не стал после града тумаков.

— Ну вы падлы, чтоб вас.  
— Да заткнись ты, а то останешься тут со своей жопой!  
— Она хотя бы будет целая, — посмеялся в ответ Бенни, но как-то нервно. Уже по этой реакции стоило понять, как он боялся Рэймонда Смита. Или какого-то там Рэймонда. Или какого-то там Смита. До усрачки, короче.  
— Я бы не был так уверен, — Призрак захлопнул за ними двери.

—

Обратно они ехали уже с Рэймондом Смитом. Или как он так в самом деле звался?  
Точнее, это он ехал с ними. Почему-то в родном фургоне Тренера после явления там очкастого и довольно хмурого гэнгсты напряжение резко усилилось.  
На каждом повороте один из Карапузов (пусть даже они и сами об этом не подозревали) думал про неизбежную смерть. Они пришли к выводу, что Рэй явно не привык водить подобные тачки и расслабился на этом своём седьмом облаке, образованном благодаря травокурам.

— Ему говорили, что поехали ко мне?  
— Нет, — ответил Эрни.  
— Ладно, сам с ним поговорю.

После поездки на боку фургона осталась незначительная вмятина. Оставил её Рэймонд Смит. Оставил благодаря силе тяжести другого мужика. И теперь Рэймонд Смит хотел говорить с Тренером, объясниться. И, возможно, дать денег на ремонт.  
Или даже забрать машину на ремонт у той самой едва ли не сказочной Розалид Пирсон.  
Рэймонд Смит повернул голову и уставился прямо на Эрни, который продолжал смотреть в основном на чужую оправу очков. Очень скучный дизайн, чего скрывать.

— Да-а, это хорошая тема. Нам он по шее точно надаёт. А вам...

Рэймонд газанул, машина дёрнулась и Эрни чуть язык не прикусил.

— А вам... Вас может и пронесёт, не знаю. Никогда такого не было.  
— И вот опять, — пробубнил Рэймонд Смит.

В зале ребята рассредоточились кто куда. Бенни посчитал их целое и довольно невредимое возвращение знаком судьбы, так что свалил домой.  
Напоследок Праймтайм поймал Рэймонда Смита за локоть, но быстро руку отвёл, стоило только получить в ответ испепеляющий взгляд.

— Он, это, ну, за тачку иногда сильно переживает. А иногда не очень, так что если вам надо будет его отвлечь, то вы... — он посмотрел на остальных ребят и их охеревшие лица: — вы с ним хоть познакомьтесь нормально. Его вообще-то не Тренер зовут, это так, кликуха только для родных. Мы вот ему родные!

Напоследок Праймтайм даже грудь выпятил, как полный придурок и как петушара, который впервые увидел стоящую цыпу. Призрак у него за спиной заржал, а Эрни потащил друга за собой, отрезав Рэймонду Смиту возможность для ответа.  
Кстати, лицо Рэймонда Смита стало не таким недовольным, и кто-то мог бы даже заметить там небольшую раздосадованность. Чем? Услышанным? Никто ответа не знал.

— Привет, я твоих пацанов вернул.  
— Привет. Живых?  
— Живых.  
— Ладно.  
— Вот номера от твоей тачки.  
— Скрутил? Зачем?

Оставшиеся Карапузы слушали внимательно, как никогда.

— Чтоб не нашли. И вообще... Я там помял тебе бок.

Тишина.

— Но могу забрать в ремонт. Почистят машину, а то у тебя там...  
— Жалуешься на грязь?  
— Не жалуюсь, — тишина, тяжёлый вздох: — это так, дополнительная опция, которая не требует денег.  
— Я на машине вообще почти не езжу, чтоб ты знал. Они в ней больше времени проводят, чем я.  
— Да я и не сказал ничего.  
— Пацанов моих с места дёрнул, машину помял, номера снял, ткнул носом, что грязно, — с каждым словом Тренер повышал голос, но орать так и не начал.

 _Поразительно_ , — подумали все разом. С ними он был намного менее милосерден.

— Ща Смит познает всю силу гнева Тренера, — пробубнил Эрни куда-то в ухо Праймтайма. Праймтайм в ответ дернулся и начал тереть ухо, сделав кожу красной. Эрни даже сбился с мысли, пока ухо это разглядывал.

— Стой, — попросил Рэймонд Смит.  
— Что?  
— Во-первых, лучше не орать на меня. Во-вторых, прежде, чем попытаться наорать на меня, может, хотя бы скажешь мне, как тебя зовут?

Лицо у Призрака вытянулось. Такого панчлайна не ожидал никто. Даже после совета.

— Ты... — Тренер замолчал и прокашлялся, даже кашель его звучал максимально неловко: — ты разве не пробил ещё как меня зовут?  
— Если бы не доверял тебе, уже пробил бы.

Эрни согласно покачал головой, а потом снова уставился на ухо Праймтайма. Оставшимся Карапузам предстояло услышать тайну. И, возможно, послушать, как Рэймонд Смит (или как его там?) орал на Тренера. Тренера? Или как его там...

— Меня зовут Джеймс Смит.

Эрни врезался затылком в стенку, Праймтайм выпустил воздух, как воздушный шарик, Призрак нахмурил брови, а Джим, про которого присутствовавшие успели забыть (а нехрен так тихо сидеть), победно поднял в воздух кулак.

— Смит? — спросил Смит. Тот, что Рэймонд.  
— Смит.  
— И ты ни разу не пошутил на этот счёт?  
— Если я буду шутить с каждым Смитом, он может оказаться не таким уж и безобидным.  
— Как кто?  
— Как... Неважно. Теперь можно орать?  
— Да, начинай, — Рэймонд Смит фыркнул: — только тут всё ещё твои пацаны.  
— Пацаны тут, говоришь...

Послышались шаги. Обычно Тренер ходил тихо, не шлёпал по полу, его походка не напоминала медвежью. Карапузы успели встать по стойке смирно, хотя из них только двое понимали всю суть этого выражения.

— Считаю до трёх, — прорычал Тренер. То есть Джеймс.  
— А что будет после трёх? — спросил Праймтайм, как будто его за язык тянули.  
— Оставайся, — Джеймс оскалился.

Такой улыбки Призрак не видел даже в ужастиках. Или видел, но подобное зрелище становилось последним рубежом для его нервов. Он, блин, ненавидел ужастики.

— Оставайтесь и узнаете, — Тренер сцепил пальцы: — раз.  
— Вы там его имечко-то тоже спросите, а то вдруг! — посоветовал уже Джим.

Они дёрнулись к двери одновременно, но у Эрни было преимущество, он успел заглянуть в проём, прежде чем ломануть за всеми. И увидел совершенно расслабленного Рэймонда Смита. Тот улыбался. Не так плотоядно и жутко, как Тренер. Нет, улыбка эта больша походила на ту, что выдавал Сквиртл, когда был особенно довольным. От уха до уха.  
Рэймонд Смит умел улыбаться.  
Тренера звали Джеймсом Смитом.  
От Праймтайма удивительно вкусно пахло.  
Три открытия, которые успел для себя сделать Эрни, прежде, чем оказаться за первой дверью зала.  
Джим приложил ухо к двери и замер.  
Первым не выдержал Эрни:

— Ну чё там?  
— Тишина.  
— Тренер его душит, наверное! — Праймтайм кивнул, полностью уверенный в своих словах.  
— Или целует, — вставил предположение Эрни.  
— Или они подошли к двери и сейчас как ебунут по ней ногами, синхронистки позавидуют, — Призрак уже пошёл к двери на улицу.  
— Ты зануда, — посетовал Эрни.  
— Я лучше не буду им мешать. Без обид, но два Смита в тесном помещении это бомба замедленного действия. Даже если второй Смит фальшивый.  
— Это бомба, — Джим посмотрел в сторону фургона.  
— Думаете, эта идиотская ситуация уже закончилась? — спросил Эрни.  
— Которая? — Праймтайм начал щуриться на солнце, но продолжал смотреть другу в лицо.  
— Та, которая началась с сообщения Рэймонда Смита.  
— А, да, — Джим сделал вид, что смахнул со лба пот: — теперь эта идиотская ситуация целиком и полностью в руках Тренера.  
— Джеймса, — поправил Эрни.  
— Джеймса, — согласились они дружно.  
— А ему идёт, — заметил Призрак, прежде чем они начали расходиться.

Эрни посмотрел на всё ещё красное ухо Праймтайма и согласно кивнул. Идиотская ситуация намечалась не только у Тренера.


End file.
